This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Content recording is one of the basic operations of a digital set top box (STB). A user can schedule a recording anytime on any of the digital channels provided. The STB is responsible for recording the content, e.g., audio/video. The STB receives the actual channel content from a head end.
Any network outage on the head end can lead to content loss. Further, during network outage, the transmission to the STB can be interrupted and blank audio/video may be received. The ongoing recording may also get interrupted. When the user plays back the recorded content, the interruption is seen by the user. This interruption in the recorded content creates an unpleasant user experience.